gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Caribbean Royal Academy
The Caribbean Royal Academy is an an academy located in the British colony of Bridgetown, Barbados. It is only for the most elite and brightest students. We offer a wide selection of classes, and degrees are available. Note that this is not ''a military academy, but rather a school for academics and the arts. The school's current headmaster is First High-Lord Jeremiah N. Garland II, son of school founder Jeremiah Garland I. Background On September 20th, 1716, the Caribbean Royal Academy was founded by five men: Jeremiah Garland I, James Salisbury, Henry Bartlett, Philip Lyon, and Oliver Taverington. The five founders had been disgusted at the lack of education in the Caribbean, and all the education there was had been poor. Therefore the five, all members at the time of the East India Trading Company, agreed to found a school of their own; one that is free to all, but yet exclusive and difficult to get into (in order to be accepted, one must pass a vigourous exam). They also agreed the academy would be co-national, in saying any nationality could join, rather than keeping it as "British only" as most schools were at the time. The five men made an agreement with the EITC that the latter would help provide funds for the school if the academy offered a trade and economics class. For the school's location, the five men originally chose Port Royal. But, seeing that Port Royal was the EITC's headquarters, they agreed to move the location elsewhere, as they did not want people to get the impression the school was "British only". In 1713, while on holiday in the Caribbean island of Barbados, Philip Lyon found the perfect location. He had visited the island's capital, the British colony of Bridgetown, and thought the location to be perfect for the school. Although the town was British, it was not as overwhelming and not as huge as Port Royal. Garland, Salisbury, Bartlett, and Taverington met Lyon there, and the five established a plot of land just north of the town, nestled between two hills and bordering the s ea. Construction began in 1714. When construction was complete in 1716, the academy had a campus six miles in diameter. The school itself was seven stories high, with over 150 classrooms and over 1,000 student dormitories (as the academy is a boarding school). The first school year began later in 1716, featuring Jeremiah Garland I as the first headmaster (Salisbury, Bartlett, Lyon, and Taverington were regular teachers). Throughout the years, many famous and successful students have graduated from the Caribbean Royal Academy (see notable alumni list below). In the school's first year of 1716, a young Henry Pelham graduated at the top of the class. In 1740, all four of the original founding teachers (Salisbury, Bartlett, Lyon, and Taverington), had retired. To pay tribute to the founders, headmaster Garland I created the "four houses", which are "groups" students are assigned to based on personality. Each house was named for one of them. In 1744, Garland I retired as well, after almost thirty years of being headmaster. His son, Jeremiah Garland II (First High-Lord of the East India Trading Company), an alumni of the school, took the job as headmaster. He currently runs the school in the same tradition his father did. Garland is also the anthropology teacher. Houses The Caribbean Royal Academy is a year-long boarding school. During the student's entire time at the school, he/she will be a member of a certain house. There are four houses: House of Salisbury, House of Bartlett, House of Lyon, and House of Taverington. Each house is named for a man who helped found the school along with Garland. Each house also has its own "personality". Upon acceptance to the school, staff members will decide which student goes into which house, based on their personality. The House of Salisbury is for the courageous and the willing. The House of Bartlett is for the creative and the clever. The House of Lyon is for the intelligent and the humble. And the House of Taverington is for the outgoing and the friendly. Each House also has a Head of House, who may also be a professor at the Caribbean Royal Academy. House of Salisbury The House of Salisbury is the house for students who are courageous and are willing to do anything. The Head of the House of Salisbury is Johnny Coaleaston. House of Bartlett The House of Bartlett is the house for students who are creative and clever. The Head of the House of Bartlett is Matthew Blastshot. House of Lyons The House of Lyons is the house for students who are intelligent and humble. The Head of the House of Lyons is Edward Daggerhawk. House of Taverington The House of Taverington is the house for students who are outgoing and friendly. The Head of the House of Taverington is open at the moment. Staff Academy Deans *'Headmaster - Jeremiah Garland *'Deputy Headmaster - '''Johnny Coaleaston *'Dean of Students - 'Captain Andrew *'Dean of Academics '- ''Open *'Dean of Arts '- Open *'Head of House of Salisbury - '''Johnny Coaleaston *'Head of House of Bartlett - 'Matthew Blastshot *'Head of House of Lyon - 'Edward Daggerhawk *'Head of House of Taverington - ''Open'' Professors Note: If you would like to apply for a job as a teacher, see the full class descriptions below. Social Sciences Department *'Professor of World History - '''John Breasly *'Professor of British History - Johnny Coaleaston *'Professor of Government '- Matthew Blastshot *'Professor of Trade and Economics - '''Captain Andrew Cultural Department *'Professor of Anthropology - Jeremiah Garland *'Professor of World Literature - '''Roger Decksteel *'Professor of Religion - Edward Daggerhawk *'''Professor of Archaeology - Johnny Goldtimbers Physical Sciences Department *'Professor of Physics - 'Open *'Professor of Geology - 'Open *'Professor of Astronomy - 'Open *'Professor of Chemistry - '''Bobby Moon Life Sciences Department *'Professor of Biology - Open *'''Professor of Zoology - ''Open'' *'Professor of Botany - 'Open *'Professor of Anatomy - 'Open Arts Department *'Professor of Visual Arts - 'Open *'Professor of Music - 'Open *'Professor of Theatre - 'Open *'Professor of Masonary - 'Open Classes Social Sciences Department *'World History - '''A study of all world events, from the first civilizations in Sumer, the Roman, Mongol, and Macedonian Empires, and modern colonization. Also brief studies on geography. *'British History - An outlook on notable British events, from early Celtic and Gaelic inhabitants, to the Roman Invasion, to the first monarchs and signing of the Magna Carta in 1215. *'Government - '''Study of all the world's governments, as well as a deep analysis and understanding of political systems, the law, and diplomacy. *'Trade and Economics - 'An outlook on how different world economy systems work, as well as thorough understandings of trade systems, from earlier barterers to modern day companies. Cultural Department *'Anthropology - 'Study of world cultures, and development from early beginnings as cave dwellers into construction of great civilizations. Comparing different nations cultures and arts. *'World Literature - 'An outlook on all the world's literature, from early tablet writings from Sumer, to Homer's epics, to modern day British authors. Analysis of literature's works. *'Religion - 'Outlook and comparison of the world's major religions: Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Hinduism, and Buddhism, as well as learning of other indigenous religions and analysis of gods. *Archaeology - In this course, students will research excavated artifacts and trace them back to their appropriate civilizations. Also, "mock excavations" will be held, using real excavation tools. Physical Sciences Department *'Physics - 'Study of all matter and energy. Analysis of how things move, what matter is composed of, and the major laws as made by the Father of Physics, Sir Isaac Newton. *'Geology - 'Study of rocks and minerals. A look on what the earth's crust is made of, the formation of rocks and their composition, and the faults dividing the earth. *'Astronomy - 'Study of universal bodies. A brief overview of how the planets formed, the different life stages of a star, and other studies brought to us by the Father of Astronomy, Galileo Galilei. *'Chemistry - 'Advanced course that deals with different elements of the universe, and constant discovery. Also a brief look of the effects of elements, and understanding of potions. Life Sciences Department *'Biology - 'The study of life. Explanation of how life formed, as well as an overview of how life functions and the essentials for life. *'Zoology - 'Study of animals. Animal classification and behavior, as well as a look on the world's different animals and their native regions. *'Botany - 'Study of plants. An overview of why and how plants function, and the different types. Also a look on the importance of plants in everyday life. *'Anatomy - 'Study of the body. Explanation of how the human body functions, as well as a breakdown of the various systems. A look on various organs that are needed for life. Arts Department *'Visual Arts - 'In this course, students will study the various methods to produce visual arts, whether it be canvas-painting, sculpting, mosiac, or others. *'Music - 'Students will attempt to play various pieces by composers from the Middle Baroque era, such as Bach, Handel, Vivaldi, and Cavalli, using school-provided instruments. *'Theatre - 'Students will analyze the style of British playwrights, such as William Shakespeare, and also engage with famous Greek and Italian plays, such as those by Sophocles or Euripides. *'Masonry - 'Students will learn the basic fundamentals to masonary, such as constructing buildings or forging weapons. Students will also develop the proper way of architecture. Students If you wish to enroll in the Caribbean Royal Academy, say so in the comments. Put your name (in-game), age (also in-game), and what house you would like to join. Also pick one course from each of the 5 departments, and an additional course of your choice from any of the departments (so 6 courses total). Classes will begin November 5, 1744. Students Enrolled (1744-1745) *Miss Emily Mcsteel - House of Salisbury Grading System At the end of each school year (probably some time in December or January), students will be given an exam by each teacher. Each exam should have no more than 10 questions, all either multiple choice, true/false, or fill in the blank. Considering how the student does on each exam will determine where they graduate in their class, and what degrees are earned. Here is the scoring system for ''one exam. ''Students will have 6 exams (as they take 6 courses), and they must pass each one in order to graduate. There overall number of corrects will determine how high they graduate in their class. In order to pass one exam, one must get at least six or above correct. *'All 10 correct - 'Perfect score *'8-9 correct - 'High Pass *'6-7 correct - 'Pass *'5 - 0 correct - '''Fail; must retake in order to graduate Notable Alumni Here are some of the most notable people who have graduated from the Caribbean Royal Academy, as well as the year they graduated and where they ranked. *Cutler Beckett, British Chairman of the East India Trading Company (1728): Second in class *Weatherby Swann, British Governor of Port Royal (1719): First in class *Ian Mercer, British member of the East India Trading Company (1726): Forth in class *Jack Sparrow, Britisg ex-member of the East India Trading Company (1728): Eighth in class *Jeremiah Garland, British First High-Lord of the East India Trading Company (1737): First in class *George Grenville, British Prime Minister (1734): Third in class *Henry Pelham, British Prime Minister (1716): First in class *James Cook, British explorer and sea captain (1743): Seventh in class *James P. Wolfe, British general (1742): Sixth in class *Elizabeth Amherst, British poet and naturalist (1739): First in class *Jonathan O'Reily, Irish First Lord of the East India Trading Company (1743): First in class *Francois-Marie Arouet, French philosopher and historian (1735): Forth in class *Jean-Baptiste Chardin, French artist (1737): Fifth in class *Nicolaus Ludwig von Zinzendorf, German philosopher (1741): Second in class *Francesco Geminiani, Italian composer (1719): Forth in class *Alexander Kokorinov, Russian architect (1742): First in class Staff Profiles Here is basic info and bios on all of our staff members and teachers. Jeremiah Garland '''Occupation(s): '''Headmaster of Caribbean Royal Academy, Anthropology teacher, First High-Lord of the East India Trading Company, governor of Singapore, CEO of Garland Ship Industry '''Bio: '''At a young age, Jeremiah had a keen interest in culture. Growing up on the English countryside, he'd often spend his days dreaming about visiting the Roman temples, or riding on a camel through the Arabian deserts. Garland graduated from the Caribbean Royal Academy (his father's own school) in 1737 at the top of his class, with two degrees: one in Economics and Trade, and another in World Studies. In 1744, Garland returned to take his father's spot as headmaster, and is still headmaster today. He also teaches anthropology, a class part of the Cultures Department. Like his father, Garland runs the school with pride and honor. While not busy running the school, Garland is also a High Commanding Officer of the East India Trading Company, and a trusted advisor of Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington. Johnny Coaleaston '''Occupation(s): '''Deputy-Headmaster of Caribbean Royal Academy, British History teacher, First Lord of the East India Trading Company, EITC Director of Communications, CEO of EITC Enterprises '''Bio: '''The youngest staff member at the school, Johnny is one of our brightest alumni, graduating in 1743 at the top of his class; all at the age of 13! Born Jonathan O'Reily, "Johnny" as he is known to his friends, is an exceptionally bright student, and has a knack for history. While also being the First Lord of the East India Trading Company, Johnny returned to the school a year after he graduated, and applied for a job. Not only did he get the job of British History professor, but he was also made Deputy-Headmaster of the school, by his good friend, EITC colleague, and headmaster Jeremiah Garland. Whenever he's not teaching, Mr. Coaleaston can be found organizing attack plans on EITC enemies, talking with EITC colleagues, or being with his true love, Miss Emily McSteel. Captain Andrew '''Occupation(s): '''Dean of Students of Caribbean Royal Academy, Trade and Economics Professor,Ex-EITC high Lord, Secretary of econinical trade at Macmorgan Corp., Tsar of Russia. '''Bio: '''As Dean of Students, Captain Andrew has many duties. Not only is he in charge of disciplinary actions, but also on-campus life, helps run assemblies, and on top of all this, teaches one of the school's most important classes, Trade and Economics. While a long time notable member of the East India Trading Company, Captain Andrew went into retirement when the Co. Empire, ran by his good friend Benjamin Macmorgan, fell. Afterwards, Andrew stayed in touch with Macmorgan, being a high officer of his future guilds, and later, got the job as Financial Advisor of Macmorgan's highly successful company, Macmorgan Corp. Andrew's background and experience with money allowed him to become the Trade and Economics professor at the Caribbean Royal Academy. During his off time not at the academy, Captain Andrew is busy running his own country: Russia. He assumed the position of Tsar when Macmorgan stepped down to power, and is a valiant leader. Matthew Blastshot '''Occupation(s): '''Fleet Admiral of the British Royal Navy, EITC Lord, Head of House of Bartlett, Professor of Government '''Bio: Edward Daggerhawk Occupation(s): '''Head of the House of Lyons, King of The Netherlands, '''Junior CEO of Daggerpaine Industries, Professor of Religion, EITC Elder, Ship master of the EITCS '''Bio: '''At the young age of 7, Edward wanted to be a doctor. He helped in the British army during battles and in the battlefield. Back in grade school, Edward was top in his class, in fact all of his classes. He succeeded in life and got into one of the best colleges in Europe (Oxford University). He then went to medical college in Holland and became a doctor. He recently got his degree in religious studies and theology, and is now teaching the Religion course in the Caribbean Royal Academy. Edward then became interested in politics and ran for monarchy of the Dutch, since being a Dutch citizen. Edward is now King of the Dutch. If Edward isn't in his office or anywhere in the academy, he is probably with his friends such as Mr. Garland, Mr. Coaleaston, King John, Lord Marshall Samuel "Redbeard" Harrington, and many others. Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Locations Category:Fan Locations Category:British Empire Category:POTCO